Monday after
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: The group of bruised teens made quite a sight as they discussed their morning while eating their lunches. or, the party reunites on Monday after-crash to have lunch. Sequel to "What a night!". Rated T for language.


**AN: This is a sequel to m story "What a night!". You don't have to read it to understand this, but it would be better if you did.**

 **I'll be posting a new one-shot about Mileven as babysitters (with Holly's help) in a few days, so make sure to check that out!**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

 **Warnings: colorful language.**

* * *

Lucas' eyes reached the heavens as his mom, _once again_ , started another lecture.

He glanced towards the rear mirror and glared at Erica as she pressed her hands against her mouth to contain the giggles.

"Are you even listening to me, Lucas?" His mother glared as she sent angry glances at him, eyes always on the road to prevent the kind of accident he had over the weekend.

On Saturday night (Sunday morning?) he and his friends had _once again_ escaped death. He had foolishly decided to drive while intoxicated, and it resulted in him crashing his car.

He was literally grounded until he left for college.

His mother had been furious, but his dad had just been disappointed. But nonetheless, he had been understanding.

" _I just expected more from you, son. I hoped you understood the responsibility that came with a car, and the results that a bad decision can have."_ He then told Lucas' that he wasn't really mad at him; he said that he had crashed his dad's car when he was 17. He hadn't been drunk, but he got distracted and it resulted in a messy accident. " _I hope you learn from your mistakes_."

The Datsun was insured, and because it wasn't total loss, his parents would only have to pay for the outer damage on the Maxima. He would have to pay them back, as it had been his fault and because it was his car; but he would only have it back when he was ungrounded.

So now, he had to be driven to school by his mom, much to his embarrassment. And only because his dad asked her nicely. The woman would have made him walk if it was up to her.

A few hours later, the party reunited for lunch in the cafeteria.

His whole morning had been full of questions from his classmates. News from the accident had reached Hawkins High, and because _nothing_ remotely interesting happened in Hawkins (note the sarcasm?), it was the word of the moment.

"Seven people have asked me if I died again. Seven! And that was only in Algebra!" Will said exasperated as he threw the crowd of students around the tables an annoyed look.

"Try ignoring the jokes about foreplay gone wrong." Mike snorted as he wiggled his bandaged (previously fractured) finger, El flushing next to him.

The group of bruised teens made quite a sight as they discussed their morning while eating their lunches.

Some looked worse than others; namely, Lucas, Will and Dustin, whose wounds were visible by their place on their faces.

"I had David Thomas ask me if I was into choking. Like, what the hell man? Why are you acting as if you don't know what happened?" Lucas said gesturing to his purpled neck where the large bruise the seatbelt had dug into his skin was.

"Why do all jokes have to be sexual? Can't they find something funnier?" Max rolled her eyes as she took a bite from her burger, carefully chewing to not disturb her sore jaw. "We didn't even have McDonald's." She said sadly as she stared down at her lunch. That burger sucked.

"Well, I really didn't think of chicken nuggets when I was, you know, dying!" Will said sarcastically to her, as he stole a fry from El's plate.

"Shut up, zombie boy." She glared at him with no real heat. She shared a grin with the boy, and then laughed as she took in his scratched face. "You look like you fought a cat."

"Yeah, it sure feels like it." He grinned, and then absently touched the scratchy corner of the bandage on his collarbone.

"I need my face to stop looking like an eggplant." Dustin said as he took a seat next to Max, and then reached into his backpack to retreat a bottle of painkillers; he popped two in his mouth and chugged them down with a sip of water he stole from El.

"Why do all of you need to steal from my lunch?" The brunette glared as Dustin returned the water bottle to her, shooting her a quick grin.

"How're you holding up, Dusty?" Lucas asked running his eyes up and down his friend's face as Dustin shot him a look for the nickname.

"Okay. I can't sleep on this side, though. It's still too swollen." He gestured to the right side of his face. Out of all of them, Dustin looked the worst.

Will had some scratches from the broken glass, and the bandage from his stitches peaked through his shirt; while Lucas had a fresh scab on his cheekbone from where the wheel had made contact with his face. But overall, and to the simple view, he was all right.

Dustin, on the other hand, had the entirety of the right side of his face covered in bruises. His right temple was swollen purple from where he banged it against the window, and it made his cheek swell, too. He looked like an adult sized Cabbage Patch Kid.

"I still can't believe what happened. It feels surreal." Mike said as he watched Lucas pick at his scab.

"Well, I mean, we killed a literal monster from another dimension and found out your girl here has powers." Dustin said as he lowered his voice so only the members of the party could hear. "I think a car crash sounds pretty believable."

"Yeah, but... I don't know." Mike finished lamely as he looked at the purple spots on El's legs made visible by the shorts she was wearing.

She looked at him curiously and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek, ignoring the groan from Will, and snuggled further into his side. He breathed her in for a minute as he tightened the arm around her shoulders, before reaching down and stealing a few fries from her.

"Mike!" She whined as she elbowed the laughing boy.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, contemplating the recent events.

"Okay," Max interrupted the silence," am I the only one who thinks it was kind of awesome?"

"Kind of awesome?" Will asked incredulously. "It was _totally_ awesome!" The boy reached over and high-fived his redheaded friend as Dustin let out a laugh and Mike shook his head amusedly.

"Not to me! I'll be mowing lawns until my arms fall out!" Lucas exclaimed, even though now that normalcy returned, he found his friend's reactions pretty funny.

"Wait, I thought you were going to start working with your dad." El said confused.

"I was! Until my mom found out. She told my dad I had to find a job on my own, without anyone's help as I was old enough to be causing 'ruckus'. And mowing lawns is the best I can do right now!" He said annoyed. Why couldn't his mom cut him some slack? _God where are you?!_ He mentally screamed.

"I can help you there if you want. My dad's office is looking for a receptionist. You just have to answer the phones and know how to work the computer." Mike offered to him. "He wanted me to take it, but his office is so fucking boring I would lose my mind after a few hours."

"Aren't receptionists supposed to be... girls? You know... for the looks department." He questioned hesitantly, as he watched Max's eyes bore into him; he didn't want another lecture on why girls are more than just a pretty face. He knows that already!

"You're pretty enough." Dustin piped in, grinning teasingly at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." He responded to his friend's amusement. "You know what? I'll take it. Tell your dad I will swing around the office today." He could always take some comics with him to fight off boredom.

"You're not even going to ask how much do they pay or how long do you have to be there?" Dustin asked as he brought Max closer.

"I don't care. Anything beats mowing lawns. Besides, I need the money if we want to keep the Maxima as our official ride."

"Hell yeah." Will grinned.

"Okay. I'll make sure he knows you'll be stopping by." Mike said against from his place against El's cheek.

"You guys are disgusting." Will said as he watched Mike nuzzle El's cheek, and Dustin press gentle kisses to Max's jaw.

Hearing his words, Max grabbed Dustin's face (careful of his tender bruises) and planted her lips on his. She made sure Will could see her tongue rolling against her boyfriend's, just for good measure.

"Ewww! Not while we're eating!" Will exclaimed.

"Was that disgusting enough for you?" She asked laughing at his obvious discomfort.

"Hey, I want more grossness from you." Dustin said as he brought her face close to his again.

The entire table groaned as their friends kissed, and El threw fries at the couple as she laughed, watching the yellow sticks bounce against Max's red hair.

"Hey! You bought the last fries and now you're wasting them on these mouth breathers?" Will asked as he watched the fries fly in front of him. "You're the worst."

El laughed and passed a handful at him as Will continued complaining from his seat next to Mike.

Then, lunch was over and the party disintegrated as each took different paths to their classes.

"Imma steal your girl." Will said teasingly as he pushed Mike's arm from El's shoulders and put his own on the brunette.

"As long as you give her back." Mike said as he grinned at them.

"I make no promises!" Will called back as they disappeared along with Max on the crowd of students entering the hall.

"Byers is going to steal our ladies." Dustin said from his side as they put their backpacks on, and made their way to English.

"He's too much of a dork to keep them."

"I don't know, guys. Death seems to attract the girls. Wasn't this like his fourth time escaping from it?" Lucas said as they entered the classroom.

"Fucking Will, I swear." Dustin said as he shook his head and grinned at the thought of his friend.

Then his grin vanished at the sight of the same girl he lost his priced treasure to.

" _YOU!_ " He yelled, startling the blond by the window. "What did you do with Vodka?!"

* * *

 **Review and tell me what your thoughts on this were, and what kind of content would you like to see from me next ;)**


End file.
